


things that go bump in the night

by provencepuss



Series: hallowe'en past present and to come [2]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Slashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/provencepuss/pseuds/provencepuss





	things that go bump in the night

**** THINGS THAT GO BUMP IN THE NIGHT  
  


“Stop nagging and get in the car.” Starsky guided Hutch to the passenger seat.  
“I’m not nagging, I just want to know where we’re going.”  
“It’s a surprise.”  
“It will be if I like it.” Hutch fidgeted the blindfold and got a sharp slap across the hand.  
“Sit on your hands.”  
“I’d rather sit on yours.”  
“I’m driving.”  
“This car is an automatic.”  
“I need both hands to steer.”  
The Torino stopped and Hutch groped for the door handle. Starsky helped him out and whipped off the blindfold.  
“Disco Inferno! Starsky….” The finger wagged dangerously…and stopped. Hutch had just seen his reflection in one of the mirrored doors…and Starsky’s.  
Starsky flipped his tail over his arm and dragged Hutch down into the heat of the disco.  
“C’mon, it’s Halloween loosen up you and dance with me.”  
He dragged Hutch onto the dance floor and one by one the other dancers left the floor to watch the two red-clad devils dancing the latest craze.  
Breathless and laughing they found a booth and fell onto the seat; Starsky ordered cold beers and raised his glass to Hutch.  
“Never mind the ghoulies and ghosties; I want you to bump all night with you  



End file.
